A Priceless Gem
by Allegra Selene
Summary: A Jedi Padawan from Master Skywalker's past has resurfaced, her presence prophesied long ago. She is in the clutches of a Dark Sith Lord from the past of Emperor Palpatine and Luke wil do anything to save her. Set around the time of Ben's training in EU..
1. The Hand of the Empire

The Universe of Starwars is owned by noone but George Lucas and the Crew. Oh yeah, by the novel writers too. Don't pinch them or my idea..

Chapter 1:  
  
The rain poured down, the drops echoing on the roof of the building at the edge of the town. Most knew to leave the area well alone but some would venture often towards the place, school kids usually. The sole occupant always smiled at their daring, sometimes watching from a tall window as the bravest of them all would clip a rose from the creeper outside and steal away silently. As the people huddled indoors, one lone figure remained in the pouring rain and sleet. Dressed in black, the figure was almost invisible in the gloom, the lightning that flashed down illuminating small patches of the figure's black robe. A flash of red would appear every now and again, the deep scarlet like drops of blood. The figure moved and slashed in the air gracefully, lost in their waltz of deadly strikes and counter-strikes.  
  
As they finished, they bowed to the air and stood. Walking into the deserted house, the figure removed their red and black blindfold and the hood. Shaking out her mass of hair, the girl let the waves of jet black and scarlet cascade down her back in a stream and catch the faint rays of moonlight. Dressed in a very low cut and tight catsuit of jet black spandex, her figure was adorned with only a red sash that emphasized her curves and miniscule waist. On her feet were ballet slippers, their bottom tanned to avoid slipping. The eyes however, were the only real colour on her apart from black and scarlet. They glowed a dangerous purple, almost as if they were lit from inside due to the luminescence of the irises and were outlined in a large amount of extremely dark eyeliner that contrasted dramatically with her alabaster white skin.  
  
Sighing, the girl bound her hair into a bun and walked to a darkened room, lit only by candles and the lightning flashing outside the window. Binding her eyes with the blindfold once more, she moved her arm out and slowly a ball of lightning appeared above her hand. The girl then took her other hand and placed it over the top of the ball and began to move them as the ball shrunk and then expanded. Moving her hands carefully, the girl managed to twist the lightning into a flat plate. As she attempted to move it back however, the lightning sent a shockwave through her and exploded as she was pushed back. As the energy cleared, the girl sighed and started again.

-----

Hours went by as the girl tried various feats with the lightning and the fire from one of the candles. Finally, she managed to create a perfect ball of fire and melded it with the lightning to form a strange ball. With a yell, the girl sent it launching through the view screen and paused as she heard nothing. Swearing under her breath, the girl stripped off the blindfold and wiped her forehead tiredly then sat on a step. Focusing on a point, she closed her eyes only to open them quickly when a light could be seen from the holonet receiver in the corner. Crossing, she knelt down and lowered her head carefully. As she waited, a ghostly form appeared and slowly magnified to form the body of a man. The hologram touched her on her head and she moved her eyes up carefully to meet his.  
  
"Rise, my servant and tell me your progress," said the man in a deep baritone voice.  
  
The girl let herself rise and kept her eyes lowered carefully. "My Lord, everything is going to plan."  
  
"You have been training hard, I see," said the man. "You have been doing well; I have foreseen it in the Force. You will come to Coruscant and there we shall assume your power over the masses. You are my Hand, Ayaavath, and all will accept you as their next lady or die a traitor's death. I have foreseen a great destiny for you as my hand. Long may we rule space together, Lord and Hand as mighty sith warriors."  
  
The girl he named Ayaavath nodded and bowed her head. "Thankyou, my master. This means the world and I am glad that you have confidence in my abilities. I will make every endeavour to reach the Capital by this time next week.  
  
"See that you do," said the man and disappeared from view.  
  
Smiling, Ayaavath looked up as he faded from view and fastened the blindfold once more. This time, she summoned a small group of droids to circle her. Using the Force, she practised against their attacks and lasers until she was spent and fell asleep on the floor. The droids backed away and left their mistress to sleep as she dreamed her usual swirling dreams that gave her foresight of what was to come...


	2. Whispers of the Past

Chapter 2:  
  
That night far away from where the girl rested, a lone Jedi Knight awoke and stared into the blackness of the night sky. The stars were different, he observed sleepily and then stood in amazement as a shooting star went past and left its fiery trail on the sky. Looking around, he saw a small star begin to glow but it was unusual. This star was scarlet red, the glow somehow illuminating the sky red. But, as soon as it had started, it vanished and the normal sky was all that was there. Disturbed, the Jedi left his sleeping area and walked down the halls of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. Encountering no one, he walked to a small room and waited. There, hovering in a sleep like state was Luke Skywalker himself. Waiting, the Apprentice mused until he was startled by a voice in his head. Bowing, the knight waited until Luke had uncrossed his legs and then the two of them walked along the silent halls.  
  
"What was so urgent you would awaken me from my oneness with the Force, Ben?" asked Luke, his brow creased in quizzical thought.  
  
Ben thought for a few seconds and then spoke measuredly. "Forgive me Father, but I have sensed a disturbance in the Force. I sensed it was best to inform you immediately rather than later."  
  
Luke smiled inwardly; such decorum was rare in his son."Then tell me what is on your mind, my young Jedi and maybe we shall find something out."  
  
As Ben told Luke about what he had seen, Luke's face became more worried, especially as Ben mentioned the crimson wash over the sky. Beckoning to his son, the two walked to the Jedi Archives and Luke brought up a screen carefully. On it was the picture of a young girl, her hair washing over her face. Ben touched the face of the girl as if she were standing there but drew away quickly as Luke began to recount a piece of information from long ago.  
  
**"This girl was born during the dying days of the Empire under Palpatine's rule. She had been found to be force sensitive so I took her as my first padawan, for she was already quite strong in terms of raw power when I saw her on Coruscant. She was a sweet little girl, eager to please and willing to try anything. I had high hopes for her and called her Miennya on account of her deep purple eyes that sparkled like stars every time she laughed. Those were blessed days indeed and she soon became quite adept at using the Force under my leadership.  
  
However, when Miennya was fifteen and nearly ready to undergo the Trials, she asked to be allowed to meditate by herself to feel at one with the Force. I let her go and she disappeared into the forests of Yavin 4. Hours passed so I went looking for her when the time came for her to be back and she did not return. As I entered the forest, I heard her scream through the Force and then silence. I rushed to find her but she was gone. All that was left was her lightsaber and her medallion, the one she had worn when I first found her. She had vowed never to take it off so I searched for hours. All I ever found was the faint trace of a ship and the signs of struggle near where she had promised to meditate. To this day, I never found any trace of her body or any news of her."**  
  
Pausing, Luke looked at his son and saw him staring at the photograph. He sighed and tapped Ben before scrolling down the page and continuing.  
  
**"The reason I brought her up is that there was a prophecy, one that has come true today. The prophecy states that the one who can wield the power of the Force, be it dark or light and was born with the pendant of Miennya on her neck will make her presence known when the sky turns crimson and a shooting star leads it. Below is the prophesy for you to read it in full."**

_ When the crimson sky floods the reach of space  
And the shooting star heralds its woe  
There will rise a being that shall herald the coming of an age  
Be it dark or light, she will come  
But beware if she should fall and darkness take her soul  
For then the worlds shall fall as one and darkness descend  
The girl of whom this prophecy tells  
Who is thought lost to those who love her but will be revealed to  
all  
  
There is one though that may bring her back from the brink of  
darkness  
A man that shall arise  
Linked to this girl he shall be and he shall save her from this  
eternal fate  
If only he is not too late to bring her back  
And in the darkness smite the evil that lurks to bite her  
For then they shall be one..._

**These events herald the return of my padawan, the one who was lost many decades ago. We must find her, Ben, for if we do not then all that we have worked for over the centuries will be gone for good. If something has happened to my dear Miennya then the world will never be the same again. Therefore, I am willing to forego your training with your master until we get to the bottom of this. Will you accept this mission?"**  
  
Ben nodded gravely and the two set off to prepare....


	3. Coruscant Beckons The Jedi

Chapter 3:  
  
Three weeks later, Luke and Ben walked out of a small shuttle that had docked in the heart of Coruscant. Smiling, Luke paid the space pilot and ducked behind a building to watch the crowd for the correct opportunity to slip in and appear nonchalant. Placing a cloak around himself to hide his Jedi robes and beckoning Ben to do the same, Luke waited and then walked out into the crowd and let himself flow along with the mass of sentient creatures that often populated the streets. The last thing he needed was to be recognised as a Jedi, especially on this mission where the Sith still lurked in the city. As they passed the deserted Imperial Palace, Luke paid it no heed, focusing on the structures around them and watching the weather as it began to turn gloomy and lightning flashed through the sky.  
  
----  
  
Ayaavath stood outside in the training circle and let the rain wash over her like she had a week ago. Her blindfold was nowhere to be seen, her eyes open and glowing in the moonlight as they sparkled. She had arrived quietly at the Palace and her master had blessed her. He seemed to have been pleased at her progress and had given her his approval, a thing she treasured whenever he bestowed it on her. It was rare for him to show approval or emotion to anyone, this she knew to be fact. So, an occurrence such as this show of emotion boded well for her stay.  
  
She heard the slow scrape of an Imperial Admiral walking towards her on the path. He stood there nervously and she could feel the emotional static burst out from him as he tried to steady his ragged breathing. She smiled, she always made the underlings fear her to keep them under her thumb and it worked. Most were terrified of her mere presence and those who said they were not tried to hide it whenever she walked past. It never worked, they always got nervous or their hands started shaking. Her master had once told her during her training that "if this crew didn't not know her or she allowed them to see her simply as an equal then she would lose her power as his Hand. She had to make them fear her for what she could do, not how she looked."  
  
She had threatened a man with a dagger during one of her sessions, scarring him on the shoulder with the blade. He had lived with the tale of what she had done to him and the word had soon spread through the Palace, clearly exaggerated but it had helped her terrorise the crew. They quickly learnt who they obeyed, especially when she had learnt the skills of choking people with the Force. They had to be reminded every now and again but they soon learned that it was not only her master they had to fear but most importantly her. The Sith Lord rarely visited the area so they mainly contended with her or her immediate underling who was less scarier than herself. She relished the fear, drawing on it to have the advantage.  
  
Figuring the Admiral had received enough mental torture; she turned and raised an eyebrow at him measuredly before speaking directly to the quivering mass of human flesh.  
  
"Good evening Admiral. What is it that is so important that you must disturb me this evening?"  
  
Bowing, the Admiral stuttered out his message. "My Lady, the Emperor requests your presence in his audience chamber."

Ayaavath ignored him, except for a slight nod to dismiss him and then strolled into the Audience Chamber to kneel at her master's feet. As he placed his hand on her head, she rose and bowed with her eyes averted.  
  
"What is my master's will?"  
  
Chuckling quietly, the Emperor nodded before speaking. "There are two Jedi, one is a mere apprentice and other one is the Master Skywalker himself. I want you to follow them and take them for me. That is your mission, capture the Skywalker pair and bring them to me."  
  
Standing, she bowed her head low and nodded slowly before speaking. "My Lord, I am quite honoured to do your will. I am happy to serve only you, My Master..."  
  
Approaching, she bent down on one knee and waited for her master to place his hand on her head in blessing. Then, she walked off and melted into the darkness as she pulled her hood back on...


	4. Bar Fights Are Vicious

Chapter 4:  
  
Ayaavath snuck out of the palace, lurking in the shadows that lengthened until she joined with the ever-rushing crowd of beings walking past. This was how she operated; taking a well-travelled path to blend in and then make the move, striking silently and swiftly at the unsuspecting victim. The Jedi, however, posed a larger problem than most of her targets since they also used the Force. She would have to plan carefully, perhaps take the younger one first and then take the other. Walking, she saw a glimpse of Jedi tunic in the crowd and smiled warily. Following him silently, she masked herself from the Force and walked stealthily towards him. Swearing under her breath as he slipped into a nightclub, she followed warily while staying alert.  
  
----  
  
Ben had sensed something earlier and he had looked over his shoulder to see the lone figure walking behind them. He couldn't place it but they seemed odd so he nudged his father wordlessly and they communicated inside their minds. Taking a path towards a nightclub called the Black Star, the two split up and Ben watched silently from his post behind the counter as the figure entered. Thankfully, the bar had been deserted when they entered so the scene would not create that much chaos. He glanced at the dancer, an unusual Twi'lek with flaming red curls and purple eyes before looking back at the figure. Then, he ignited his blade and leapt at her to keep the element of surprise.  
  
----  
  
Ayaavath had just instants before the Jedi assaulted her so she could only draw a dagger and fend him off. He darted back and then attacked again. This time, she recognised the form of lightsaber patterns he used, so she drew a lightsaber and parried his thrust, the sabers making sparks from the impact. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the older Jedi advance with his lightsaber lit and she drew out another saber in her other hand. Soon, she had her two hands full and then saw her opportunity as the younger one faltered. She slashed at his neck, only managing to cut his hand though. With a yell, he dropped his saber and she smiled evilly.  
  
Then, she took her free hand, conjured up a ball of lightning and sent it at the older man. He was hit by the ball and fell unconscious, leaving the younger one to fend for himself. Pulling out a stun gun, she shot him point-blank and he fell with a loud yelp. Flicking off the switch on her lightsaber, she disarmed herself and looked around for the older man. Stamping her foot in frustration when she saw he had disappeared, she swore and teleported herself and the younger of the two Jedi back to the palace as the bartender sauntered in and gasped at the sight of blood on the floor.  
  
Depositing her captive in the care of some stormtroopers, she entered the Audience Hall and explained her result to her master. He growled at the news that there was only one Jedi she had captured and back-handed her across the face, splitting her lip and leaving a cut on her cheek. Bowing out of the room, she staunched the cut and pressed her lip to stop the bleeding before meditating outside. Some hours later, her master called her back.... 


	5. Forbidden Meetings

Chapter 5:  
  
Ben had been brought into the throne room by stormtroopers and he saw a cloaked figure sitting on the throne. Standing next to him mostly in shadows was a young woman with piercing purple eyes staring at him. She wore nothing but black and scarlet to match her hair and her face was impassive. Glaring at him, she retreated until only her eyes were there and then they slowly faded from view. The man chuckled loudly, allowing Ben to turn and view the man who cast off his hood and stood there. He was muscular and rather young, a little older than thirty to Ben and his voice was baritone but at the same time rather odd.  
  
"How do you like Ayaavath, my apprentice? She has that effect on people but I'm afraid she doesn't like you. That is understandable, seeing as she is Sith and you are Jedi. So tell me, my young and foolish friend, what possessed you to come here? I would have thought a Jedi such as yourself would be training on Yavin 4. "  
  
Ben said nothing and the man shook his head. "You Jedi's think that you can keep things from a Sith? You are sorely mistaken, my young friend. I am a Dark Lord, you cannot escape my questioning. So tell me and save yourself from further pain."  
  
Ben shook his head, used to mind interrogation so the Dark Lord shrugged and nodded to the girl he called Ayaavath as she entered silently. "Take the prisoner to a comfortable cell; he will be there for a long time by the looks of things. This is your last chance, Jedi. Tell me or die a gruesome and prolonged death."  
  
Ben shook his head and was brusquely marched out by the purple- eyed girl towards the cell banks. Shoving him into a cell, she glared at Ben with coldness in her purple eyes. Ben curled up and shook his head as he began to get drowsy. Trying to withstand the pressure, he slumped and let himself flow with the force as he slept. Reaching out, he could sense nothing as Ayaavath watched from behind the cell door and smiled evilly. Then, she saw the lightsaber and her grin slowly twisted into a grimace and then a sob, though she could not remember why. Running from the cell area, she rushed into her chamber and sobbed into her pillow though she knew not why she sobbed.... 


	6. Evil Plot Afoot

Chapter 6:  
  
The man in the throne room watched from his view screen as Ayaavath sobbed into her pillow and smiled evilly. It would be good to see the look on Luke Skywalker's face when he saw his long lost apprentice under his own control. He had sensed it long ago that she would be a valuable asset and so he had kept her alive. It had been hard work getting this far, especially since she had been hard to handle when she had been brought in. Reaching for a glass of Corellian whiskey, the man sat back and mused silently as he watched the girl.  
  
Miennya had been so innocent when she had been kidnapped and his attempted taming of the girl had not gone as planned, a fact he quickly skipped over in his mind. He had ordered her captured on Yavin 4 and by the time that hapless knight had shown up, she was long gone. That was the easiest part; the rest was harder to do. She had refused point-blank to join him voluntarily and the man grinned as he played a recording of her subjugation at his hands. It had been quite easy to break her body with the torture machines he had used on her; it was her spirit that was the troublesome part, even now.  
  
The man frowned as he slipped a small pill into a glass of red wine for the girl and then sat back again. The mind-controlling part had come to him quite late in her training; the operation had been successful in implanting a mind-control device in her head. Any time he wanted to, he could press a button and make her act any way that he wanted. The pills were useful in suppressing her will, making her a robot and the man grinned at the thought. Now, Miennya was dead and only Ayaavath remained, a perfect servant and protégé, though the memories kept surfacing despite the pills. He would often torture her and then wipe her memory, making her an easy tool but for now he would simply let them go unheeded and give her the glass.  
  
Rising, the man pushed his cloak out of the way and took the glass in his had before walking to the door. He smiled maliciously, his father the Emperor Palpatine would have been proud of him right now but he shrugged the thought away and exited swiftly towards his protégé's chambers with the glass... 


	7. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 7:  
  
Days later, Luke groaned as he woke amidst the debris of the fight and saw the blood on the floor before anyone else. He knew not whether it was his own, Ben's or the attackers but he cared nothing more than getting out and finding the thing that had taken his son. Since the time Miennya had disappeared, Luke had never felt this much anger in his life and he was shocked that he could still feel it. After all, he had only been a Knight for a few years when he had taken his first padawan. Rising, he winced as he felt the knot on his head and the world blurred for a few seconds before righting itself and he charged into the crowd after knocking open the back door with a well-aimed kick.  
  
Walking slowly past the designer shops and bars that flashed crude neon signs, he let the Force lead him and found himself outside the deserted Imperial Palace an hour later. Looking around carefully, he decided to start looking for answers there and made his way through. It was as if he had been there before, Luke decided. It was only after he had rounded the corner that he realised the Palace was styled the same way as the Death Star had been all those decades ago when he fought against Vader. Mara had also described the Palace to him when she was troubled with dreams of her past, the dreams that had recurred these last few weeks. He thanked the Force for Mara's dreams as he would have been stuck and soon lost in the cavernous insides of this ancient monument.  
  
Looking around, he sensed the Force was exceptionally strong in one room so he entered and saw the Throne Room of his dreams. Seated upon the throne was a tall yet handsome man, his left cheek scarred deeply and his eyes glinting. Next to him stood a robed figure in black, silent and cloaked from view. Drawing his lightsaber cautiously, Luke ignited it and held it in front of him silently. The only sound was the humming of the blade, the air thick with tension and repression. The man motioned and in walked three Officers with a bound Ben Skywalker between them. Luke could feel his son's emotions burst out from him in happiness and gave him a warning look to quell his thoughts. Turning back to the throne, he advanced only to be blocked with a scarlet and black lightsaber. Looking at the figure in black, he thought he saw something familiar but shrugged it off. The figure had advanced and blocked the way so Luke tried to parry the thrust aside but the figure reacted at lightning speed and sent Luke flying from the throne with a pale hand.  
  
---  
  
Chuckling, the man held up a hand to stop and beckoned the figure over. As Luke watched, he smiled maliciously and removed the hood. As he did so, he revealed the face of one Luke had thought long dead. In the robe was his padawan, Miennya. The years had been kind to her, even though she was part of a race that never visibly aged or got weaker. Wrapping an arm around the revealed Miennya, the man kissed her lasciviously and smirked as Luke's anger leapt. Ignoring his Jedi training, he ran towards the throne only to be met with the girl's lightsaber as she turned immediately. Advancing on him, she thrust at him as Ben battled to get out from the clear viewing room he had been locked in minutes earlier. Luke kept defending but never attacking and she soon got tired of him and aggressively attacked him. The sabers lit up the room, otherwise shrouded in black and the sparks flew as the two opponents battled for control.  
  
Using the lightsaber, she hit Luke with the edge and he disappeared into the blackness. Looking around, she pursued him and found herself alone. Pacing around, she tried to use the Force as Luke hid in the blackness. Then, he winced as she spoke in the same way that his father had on the Death Star that fateful night. Gone were the soft and seductive tones of her time on Yavin, now her voice was hard and brittle.  
  
"You are here, Jedi. I will find you and kill you. Then, you will feel the full power of the Sith as you perish by my hand."  
  
Speaking as best he could in a disembodied voice, Luke pleaded with her. "Miennya, don't do this. You must remember me, I am your master. I beseech you; do not stray from the Light Side."  
  
Shaking her head, the name seemed familiar to the girl but she shrugged it off. "I know not who you speak of, Jedi, but you have never been my Master. My name is Ayaavath and I am the apprentice of Darth Tantalus. Save your petty mind tricks for some weak- minded individual but not me."  
  
Luke tried once more. "You are Miennya, my first padawan. Whatever this man has done to you, you are my Miennya and I will never let you kill me. If you strike me down, I will become even more powerful than you can ever imagine. Remember..."  
  
Ayaavath simply shook her head and then spied Luke sitting on a ledge in the dark and struck. Her blade cut into his hand and she sent him flying. He landed on the floor as the man chuckled and then appeared at her side. Fingering her hair, he sneered at the fallen Jedi.  
  
"You see, my young Jedi, I was the one who kidnapped your precious Miennya from Yavin. I turned her into my apprentice, the one who is about to kill you. It was an enjoyable experience, breaking her in and deflowering her. I must show you sometime. She remembers nothing of her life beforehand, nothing of her name. I trained her well and now you will die at the hands of your fallen padawan."  
  
----  
  
Forcing the memory into Luke's head, he grinned as the Jedi twisted and convulsed as the memory flooded his mind. Nodding to his apprentice, he whispered his command in her ear and then watched as she loomed over the fallen Luke. But something stopped her from dealing the deadly blow. As she stood there, a memory came into her mind of her and Luke in the training circle on Yavin. Entranced, she looked from her master to Luke and back again. As she stared, the memories flooded back bit by bit and she remembered all that had happened over the last few decades. Lowering her blade, she turned, a look on her face of anger that the Sith lord had never seen before. Throwing her deactivated blade to the side, she stood in front of the injured Luke and glared at her captor.  
  
"I will not kill my master, Sith. You tried to keep me from my true life and you tortured me to try and break my spirit. You nearly succeeded but no one can stop the Force, not even you. I remember everything despite your control, all you did to me and I refuse to be the agent of my master's downfall."  
  
With a growl, the man stood and unleashed Sith lightning from his fingertips. The lightning entered Miennya and she fell, her body convulsing on the floor as the master cackled and inhaled the smell of burning flesh. Sending as much lightning into her as he could produce, the Sith lowered his hands as she lay still. Unbeknown to him, Luke had stood and snuck up behind the deranged man. With a cry, he sent his lightsaber into the man's back with as much force as he could master. The Lord screamed, his voice a mixture of agony and anger. With one last cry, he toppled off the throne and lay still.  
  
Ignoring his corpse, Luke rushed over to the fallen body of his long-lost apprentice and cradled her in his arms. Smiling up at him gently, she stroked a tear away from his cheek and then fell unconscious in his arms, her head falling back against his arm. Luke felt her breathing slacken and moved a long lock away that had fallen over her face as Ben finally battered down the door and rushed towards them. Crying, Luke laid the girl on the ground and touched her chest. Ignoring Ben, he pressed down on her heart as the Force flowed from his fingers into her body. In a matter of minutes, the girl convulsed and began to breathe again but without opening her eyes. As Luke took her in his arms again, he walked out of the Palace with his son following after a well-timed kick to the dead corpse.... 


	8. The Jedi's Priceless Gem

Chapter 8:  
  
Months later, Ben strolled down the path leading towards the training circles on a light spring day. The blossom was falling from the trees, their glossy pink petals lining the pavers as they were blown about in the wind. Passing a pavilion full of Jedi students watching the training circle, Ben stopped at the entrance and stared. There, in the centre of the circle was Master Luke Skywalker sparring against a young lady dressed in Jedi robes. Her scarlet and black hair flowed out from her in a cloud and she laughed as Luke missed, the purple eyes sparkling with merriment. Bowing, the girl stood and turned, her keen eyes spying Ben and the students standing there.  
  
Ben fingered a small scar on his cheek, his memento from that mission on Coruscant and she nodded. As Luke snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her, she squealed and kissed him carefully as the students laughed and pointed. They liked joking about the love between the two and relished the ability to snigger without punishment. As the bells sounded, they flocked into the Jedi Temple and took their assigned places. As the music started, the members of the Jedi Academy walked in, Knights, Masters and members of the Jedi Council all present on the stage. As the trumpets sounded, all turned to the entrance and saw Luke Skywalker walk forward down the aisle.  
  
----  
  
Taking his place, he announced the name of one person – Miennya Skywalker of Coruscant. As the trumpets sounded, a lone figure walked down the aisle and bent before Luke. Her hair still flowed down her back, the scarlet and black tresses smooth and shiny. Her eyes were still that mischievous purple, but they were different. They held such memory, such pain and such wiseness. The whispers had gone around that she had once been a Dark Jedi, trained by the former Emperor himself as his apprentice. All knew that she was knowledgeable about the forbidden Sith but none save the Council and a select few knew the details of her life. Bowing, she smiled as her Jedi robes flowed out around her and then took the offered hand of her old master as she rose. Pinning something on her chest, Luke turned her to face the audience as they all cheered.  
  
In a loud voice, Luke proclaimed "Miennya Skywalker has now achieved the rank of Jedi Master through her skill and dedication to the Force. May we all rejoice with her as she takes up the post on the Jedi Council that they have allotted for her. In honour of this rare event, I proclaim a feast and holiday in the name of Master Skywalker for all who reside here."  
  
Bowing to the assembly, the new Master took up a position next to the tallest Council member as the students and apprentices sidled out and escaped the ancient building. Shaking the hands of the new Master, the rest filed out and left her alone with Luke. Hugging him, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled up at her adopted father. Taking her arm, the two walked out into the spring day and smiled at each other secretively as the students threw blossoms at the pair and the Council members whispered that truly Miennya was the Priceless Gem of the Jedi Academy... 


End file.
